


Séjour en Angleterre

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis décide de louer chez l'habitant et rencontre Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séjour en Angleterre

« Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Francis Bonnefoy ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi, ça va ! J’ai fait un voyage agréable à bord de l’Eurostar ! Je suis tellement excité à l’idée de visiter l’Angleterre…  
\- Je sais déjà ton nom, stupid frog ! Suis-moi ! »  
Mon Dieu que ce roast-beef était accueillant ! Il n’aurait pas dû louer chez l’habitant pour son premier voyage à l’étranger. Il manquait d’argent. Il n’aurait pas aimé reporter son voyage à plusieurs années.  
« On ne se fait pas un bisou !, tenta le Français.  
\- Je t’héberge ! Point barre !  
\- Mister Arthur Kirkland ?  
\- Bloody hell ! Tu as un accent vraiment prononcé.  
\- Hum… Toi aussi. J’ai l’impression qu’on est du même âge. Tu travailles déjà ? Tu as ton propre appartement ?  
\- Just shut up ! J’ai juste besoin de ton fric, et, toi, tu veux juste visiter Londres. »  
Cette entrée en matière promettait un séjour tourmenté. Seulement, Francis possédait un naturel enthousiaste qui manquait sérieusement à son loueur et sentait qu’il arriverait à briser la glace.  
En galopant derrière Arthur sur le quai de la gare, Francis put remarquer son joli fessier mis en valeur par son pantalon sur mesure. Riche et bien foutu, le British ! S’il se révélait aussi râleur au quotidien, il se ferait un plaisir de le taquiner.  
La maison n’avait rien à envier aux plus belles demeures des environs, ce qui étonna Francis. Il avait remarqué le confort à bas prix sur les photographies du site de location, mais ne s’imaginait pas profiter également d’un jardin aux roses magnifiques et d’une piscine à l’eau délicieuse. Francis doutait qu’Arthur ait réellement besoin d’argent au point d’ouvrir sa maison à des inconnus.  
Cet ours mal léché lui indiqua le strict minimum pour se sentir à l’aise dans ses quartiers et lui énonça un nombre incalculable de règles de bienséance à observer dans sa maison. Francis en avait déjà oublié la majeure partie quand il posa sa valise dans sa chambre.  
Il assomma ensuite son hôte sur ce qu’il désirait visiter et lui demanda les lieux intéressants qu’il connaissait.  
Arthur proposa de le guider un week-end. Apparemment, il travaillait le reste de la semaine.  
Francis restait tout le mois. Ils auraient le temps de faire connaissance.  
Arthur se révéla finalement d’assez agréable compagnie avec son humour mordant et sa tendance à lui accorder un grand nombre de libertés. Francis avait le double des clefs et pouvait rentrer à pas d’heure. Il tenait quand même à prendre le petit-déjeuner et le repas du soir ensemble, ce qui alimenta de nombreuses conversations entre eux et tout un tas de regards licencieux. Il plaisait à Arthur et Arthur lui plaisait. Seulement, Francis n’avait pas envie d’être jeté à la rue si tout se passait mal. Peut-être vers la fin de son séjour, oserait-il le draguer plus franchement.  
« Je te jure les gardes du Palais ressemble à des grooms. »  
Quoi ? Francis n’avait trouvé que ce genre de réplique pour enrager Arthur très fier de sa culture britannique.  
« You stupid moron ! C’est un honneur de travailler dans la garde royale de Sa Majesté.  
\- God save the Queen !, dit Francis d’une voix forte et remplie d’ironie.  
\- Stupids frenchies.  
\- Dis-le que tu accueilles des étrangers chez toi pour te sentir moins seul ! »  
Arthur rougit comme une tomate à la vitesse de l’éclair.  
Francis avait remarqué que l’Anglais ne recevait aucun ami, ne sortait que pour travailler ou s’enivrer au pub au coin de la rue et ne possédait que des photographies de sa fratrie infernale habilement dissimulées dans son appartement. Son seul lien social demeurait son chat. Une vie tristounette du point de vue du Français. S’intéresser à tous les types de thé au monde et se perfectionner en broderie via Internet ne constituaient pas une vie saine pour un homme en pleine fleur de l’âge. Surtout, un si bel homme.  
Francis avait eu l’occasion de le voir entièrement nu au travers de la porte de la salle de bain. Arthur était pudique, mais ne fermait pas bien les portes, tellement habitué à vivre seul.  
Un verre de vin à la main, un gin dans celle d’Arthur et plus que quelques jours avant de repartir, Francis se sentait l’âme assez aventureuse pour brancher son loueur.  
« Que… Mais non !  
\- Et puis, je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent. »  
Avec Arthur, il fallait être explicite.  
« Pas du tout, stupid frog ! »  
Francis rit et s’approcha subrepticement de lui. Leurs genoux se touchaient dans l’espace exiguë de la cuisine. La chaleur et le désir montèrent entre eux.  
« Et tu me plais avec ton air grognon. »  
Francis lui attrapa doucement la main pour la caresser et le plongea dans un regard intense. Il se savait beau garçon et charismatique de surcroît. Blond, aux yeux bleus, toujours le sourire, il attirait beaucoup de monde. Les yeux verts d’Arthur devaient également faire des ravages.  
« Je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec ma sexualité, tenta Arthur.  
\- Moi, je le suis, le taquina Francis. On essaie ? »  
Arthur acquiesça. Francis l’embrassa doucement pour l’apprivoiser. Il se surprit à trouver l’échange très agréable. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin avec délice. Francis rapprocha Arthur de lui, tout en continuant leur baiser enflammé. Il désirait son corps contre le sien. Il aimerait savoir si leur attirance augmenterait leur plaisir charnel. Il n’avait pas fait l’amour depuis trop longtemps. Ses mains se mirent à déboutonner la chemise d’Arthur. Il s’étonna que le Britannique en fasse de même.  
« Pas question que je sois le seul torse nu.  
\- J’ai l’intention de t’enlever aussi ton pantalon et tes affreux chaussons.  
\- J’espère bien que je n’aurais plus rien sur le dos. »  
Francis l’embrassa à nouveau, se régalant des frissons de plaisir que sa langue provoquait sur la sienne. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite nus en direction du canapé du salon.  
« J’ai des préservatifs et du lubrifiant dans mon sac à dos.  
\- Toujours prêt à ce que je vois, le charria Arthur.  
\- Je suis prévoyant. Qui sait ! Je pourrai tomber sous le charme de mon hébergeur.  
\- Je peux attraper ton sac d’ici. C’est franchement malin de ta part. »  
Francis adorait l’humour de ce type ! Il ne s’agissait que d’un amour de vacances. Francis doutait pourtant de s’entendre aussi bien avec quelqu’un d’autre.  
« Ça ne te dérange pas d’être en dessous ?  
\- Euh… D’accord. »  
Bon. Francis aimait les deux positions. Il n’allait pas faire son difficile. Se déhancher en Arthur lui aurait plu. S’il négociait comme il faut, il arriverait à ses fins (et même peut-être dans la piscine qui plus est).  
Il laissa Arthur le préparer. Son amant l’embrassait autant que possible pour le divertir lors de cette étape obligatoire et stimulait également son sexe. Arthur ne s’y prenait pas si mal pour un asocial. Cette petite pique lui valut une légère fessée.  
« Je n’ai pas ce genre de tendance !  
\- Moi aussi, rougit Arthur. Mais tu me cherches ! »  
Francis eut une vision érotique sadomasochiste avec Arthur qui l’excita malgré lui. Il n’avait jamais eu ce genre d’envies auparavant. Ce devait être l’abstinence de plusieurs semaines. Tout lui convenait. Ses hanches allaient à l’encontre des doigts en lui.  
« Arthur !  
\- Tout de suite, mon chéri !  
\- Je ne suis pas un bonbon à la cerise et au chocolat ! »  
Arthur s’était moqué de lui, quand il avait mangé ce genre de sucreries. Francis plaça un préservatif sur son pénis, tandis qu’Arthur faisait de même. Arthur lui mit un coussin sous les fesses, ce qu’il trouva adorable, et lui écarta les cuisses, ce qui l’était beaucoup moins.  
Francis trouva le regard émeraude d’Arthur et s’y perdit quand il le fit sien. Son excitation retomba à peine et revint très vite. Arthur avait attendu qu’il soit prêt et réussi à toucher rapidement sa prostate. Ce qui amusa Francis fut qu’ils arrivèrent à se taquiner en pleine action. Ceci ne gâchait en rien le plaisir qu’il prenait entre ses bras. Arthur l’embrassait entre deux piques amusantes. Francis se plaisait à le caresser et à sentir sous ses doigts les muscles de son dos rouler à chaque déhanchement en lui. Arthur finit par lui parler en anglais sous l’intensification des sensations physiques. Francis ne captait pas tout ce qu’il lui disait, malgré qu’il connaissait bien cette langue. Il était trop perdu dans la satisfaction obtenue par ses va et vient en lui et la chaleur humaine l’enveloppant.  
Franchis chercha les lèvres d’Arthur pour s’y abreuver comme un assoiffé. Il prenait son pied et appréciait la personne qui lui procurait tout ce bien-être.  
« Arthur, soupira-t-il, alors que son corps se tendait de plaisir sous ses assauts répétés.  
\- Francis. »  
Francis rit de la façon dont leurs prénoms étaient déformés par leurs accents respectifs et sentit la jouissance arriver. Arthur masturba son sexe pour l’entraîner avec lui dans l’orgasme.  
Ivre de plaisir, Francis se colla à Arthur. Son cœur battait fort. Il ne voulait pas partir à la fin de la semaine. Il se sentait bien entre ses bras. Il s’était habitué à toutes ses petites manies et à son humour grinçant.  
« Je t’appellerai, quand je serai en France.  
\- Pour l’instant, ta chambre ou la mienne ? »  
Francis sourit en se promettant de ne pas lâcher l’affaire avec ce bel Anglais.


End file.
